


Playfully Sensitive

by chaosandcookies



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masks, NSFW, No Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Smut, Teasing, gender neutal reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: You and Bloodhound have been dating for a little while now, they now want to explore a little bit of intimacy with you.Everything is completely gender neutral (my first time ever writing a completely neutral fic ;; )also i suck at titles but we already knew that.





	Playfully Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Icelandic side note:   
> ástin mín: my love  
> elskan mín: my sweet/sweetheart

“Do not worry ástin mín, i promise to take care of you” they assured you in a gentle voice and a kiss on the top of your head as they finished blindfolding you. You were in your underwear sitting in the middle of the bed, not sure what to expect. You and Bloodhound have been together a short while and they still weren't comfortable showing you their true identity. But tonight they asked if you wanted to take a new step in your relationship and try some intimacy. You were nervous but excited when they asked, happily agreeing. The two of you didn't do much besides cuddling or kissing sometimes so you were excited for whatever they had in mind. The most you've seen of them was their body in normal clothes, never their face, and it seems that would still be the case tonight, but that was ok with you, and you respected them and their decisions. 

You heard the shuffling of clothes falling to the ground as they got more comfortable for what they were planning. They were wearing a lightweight long sleeve shirt and legging-like pants, they rolled up their sleeves before taking off their mask. You looked up in surprise at the sound of his mask coming off, anxious in anticipation for whatever Hound had in store for you. They smiled in amusement as they saw you fidgeting, “Relax ástin mín, no need to be so anxious” they said as they trailed their fingers through your hair. Without the mask distorting their voice they somehow sounded even more heavenly and you couldn't help but blush, tilting your head to the side even though you knew there was no hiding from them. They smiled at you and sat down next to you, tilting your head back towards them with a finger under your chin “You are so cute when you're flustered”. You were beginning to panic, they were making your heart race, you weren't even naked but they were making you feel so exposed, you didn't know what to do or say so you just sat there fidgeting. They gave a small chuckle and took your lips in for a gentle kiss, you moaned in relief and finally relaxed. Their hand moved from your chin to cupping your cheek and their free hand moved to your inner thigh as they deepened the kiss. They moved you closer towards them, dragging you by your hips and wrapping your legs around their waist. They broke the kiss and whispered in your ear “I want to know all of your most sensitive areas”, they nipped at your earlobe and kissed down your neck,biting at your pulse making you moan and squirm. They held out your arm and trailed small kisses down until they reached your hand, placing kisses on your palm, wrist, knuckles, lightly nipping at the tips of your fingers. They looked back at you to see you blushing and hiding your face (more than it already was hidden). They smiled at you and pointed your face back in their direction “you are being so shy tonight ástin mín, it's endearing” 

“I just...am easily flustered around you i suppose” you bit your lip, thinking of the right words was hard for you right now with your poor brain overheating from everything happening right now.

They flashed a toothy grin at you, lips cold and scarred, you would have loved to see their face but tonight simply wasn't that night for you. “Let me know if I'm being too much, but i promise to take care of you if you let me” they said as they kissed your knuckles. 

“Okay, i will, i trust you” you said with a shy smile. They happily gave you another kiss before pulling you down beneath them so you would be laying down on the bed. They traced their knuckles against your inner thigh admiring the view beneath them. Suddenly you felt cold metal on your skin and the sound of fabric ripping and being tossed of your body “h...hey! I liked those….” 

They chuckled at you and apologized “I am sorry elskan mín, but i said i wanted to know  _ all  _ of your sensitive areas”. You heard the nightstand being stabbed and felt their cold hands exploring your torso, their cool lips exploring your chest, biting and teasing your nipples. Your little moans and mewels giving them satisfaction. They traveled down your navel, their cool lips making you squirm underneath them, they grabbed your leg and sat back on their heels kissing down from your inner thigh to your ankle. They held your foot massaging the sole, placing a small kiss on the space underneath your toes. You flinched and pulled back from them slightly then apologized. “No need for apologies ástin mín, these are exactly the things i am looking for” they said while trailing their index finger down the back of your calf making you squirm. They placed little love bites on the inside of your thigh watching you squirm beneath them with a satisfied smile on their face. They gently put your leg down and took your hand, pulling you to sit up with them before sitting behind you and pulling you into their chest. A cold finger dragged down your spine giving you chills and cold lips kissed your neck and shoulders. They relaxed back onto the headboard with you in their arms “Did you enjoy my little experiment ástin mín?” They asked as they rested their face into your neck

“Mmmm i  _ did  _ but i also felt like i was being  _ teased _ half time” you said with a small laugh

You felt them smile on your skin as they looked up at you “I am sorry elskan mín, I'll make it up to you some other time” they said as they shifted in the bed to stand up

“W-wait! Before you put your mask back on…. Could i...touch your face?” You asked shyly

They smiled at you in your cute demeanor and sat back down next to you and grabbed your hands “Of course you can ástin mín”. You smiled shyly as you cupped their face in your hands, tracing your thumbs across their scarred cheeks and lips. Their skin was cold and had many battle scars, their skin underneath their eyes tender as though there were bags there from stress or lack of sleep. From what you could feel their hair was rough and coarse, probably from only ever using soap on it. Parts of both eyebrows were missing but their nose seemed like the one thing that was fine and not scarred. Even though they couldn't see your eyes they still saw the concern on your face, they took your hands and kissed your knuckles “What is wrong ástin mín, you look concerned, worried almost.” 

Even when they couldn't see your face they were able to read your feelings like a book it seemed “Ah….nothing i just…. Your skin is so scarred and marked….battle worn i guess would be the right word. It just makes me nervous realizing all the fighting you've been through through the marks on your skin i suppose…” 

“There is no need to worry about such things of the past ástin mín, what's important is that we're here and safe together now.” They kissed your hands in reassurance before standing back up again

“Wait!” You called out again, stopping the hunter in their tracks to re-mask yet again. Even though you couldn't see you knew they were looking in your direction so timidly you asked  “would it….would it be ok if i kissed some of the scars on your face?” 

The hunter's heart warmed at your question as they sat back down smiling at you, admiring how sweet this was “Of course elskan mín” they said in a gentle voice. You cupped their face and traced your thumbs over them once again, giving them a kiss on the cheek, eyebrow, and lips, before sitting back down. 

They cupped your face and traced their calloused thumb over your cheek with a lingering touch before they stood back up to put their mask back on. Once they fixed it on properly they sat back down with you and took off your blindfold and laid back against the headboard with you in their lap like before. They wanted to relax as they sat there with you in their strong arms, head on their chest, but they could feel the bittersweet aura you were giving off. The hunter gave you a squeeze “ástin mín do not be upset for how my body looks, the allfather looks after me, they look after both of us, the only time we should suffer is if the allfather wills it.” They said trying to comfort you. 

You turned around to lay on top of them and look at them “I know… the allfather protects us but it just makes me sad to know how much you've suffered and how many battles you've been through” you said as you rested your head on their chest, drawing tiny circles with your finger on them absentmindedly. 

They couldn't help but smile behind their mask at how much you cared for them. “Try not to worry about the past so much ástin mín, it's just unnecessary added stress that you do not need” they squeezed you tighter in their arms  and put their mask on top of your head, where their mouth would usually be, “ég elska þig”

You smiled as you nuzzled into their body and looked up at them “i love you too”.


End file.
